Christain X Reader: Mile high club
by Teenage Mexican Master Chief
Summary: Christian Gray asks you on a date after a steamy exchange in her office. Of course you say yes and has a night to remember.
1. Chapter 2

You spent last 3 hours getting ready for your date with Christian Grey. You were still reeling from him asking you on a date after a steamy exchange in the elevator. You asked about his wife and he waved you off. Well if he wasn't concerned about it then why should you? You put on your best lipstick, orgasm by m.a.c. You only wore this for special occasions and this certainly was it. You were determined to leave a ring of red around his drumstick and a few hickeys on his neck. After all he was risking it all for you. The thought of his wife finding out made you drip in anticipation. Maybe you could convince him to make you the next Mrs. Grey. You do one final look over in the mirror. You look the best you have in you life, but you still feel a little insecure.

You get a notification from your phone. It was the driver that Christian sent to pick you up. You grab your clutch and spray an extra spritz of your Dior perfume on your tits for extra luck. Once out the door you stop in your tracks. A Toyota Prius? Surely this is the wrong house. "Y/N, I'm your uber." The driver said, opening the door for you. You frown and get in the car. The driver closes it for you. You can't help pouting, he's a billionaire after all and he sends the cheapest under available. You feel even more nervous now, a little cheap even. You play a game on your phone to pass the time, thankful the driver wasn't talkative.

About an hour passes, when the driver stops the car. You look up from your phone to see you're at a private airport. The hair on the back of your neck raises. You see Christain approach your down. He opens it for you. You get out and thank him and the driver. He takes a hold of your hand and you melt. He pulls you into a long passionate kiss. His hand roam over your body as you feel him up as well. You go for his trousers only to have your hand slapped away. You bite your bottom lip and pout. "We'll have time for that later." He says as he pulls you towards his private jet. You wondered how he wasn't out of breath like you were.

This date was'nt going how you expected it to. The night was still young though, you reassured yourself. You struggle up the stairs, unused to wearing stilettos. Christain steadys you and helps you into the plane.

To your surprise theres a group of 3 other people waiting for you. All had a glass of sparkling champagne. "I wasn't aware we were having a double date." You say nervously as you pull your dress down, to no avail.

"You never fail to disappoint, Christain." Said one of the men. You notice a strange table towards the back of the plane. It had a hole in the middle. "She's a big one too!" Chimed in the other man, who looked rather shifty. "This is you pilot speaking, please have seat as we prepare for take off." The pilot said over the intercom. Christain lead you to a seat and forced you down into. "I'm nervous, Christian." You whisper to him as he fastens your seatbelt. "Just relax, the party is about to begin." He said with a cold smile that didnt rrach his eyes. "Party? I thought were gonna, you know." You say, gesturing with your eyebrows. He chuckles, shaking his head. "You're the guest of honor Y/N." He says and the other 3 said varied agreements.

You play with your bracelet, it was your grandmother's pearl bracelet. Regret filled your very being. Christian didn't seem interested in getting you into the mile high club at the moment. You looked over at them, all whispering to one another about you no doubt.

The plane successfully took off. The seatbelt sign turned off. You try to unbuckle yours, but were having trouble. The woman stalks over to you, taking you in hungrily. She was breath taking. You wondered what Christian wanted with you when he was surrounded by models. The other 3 crowd around you, just smiling creepily. You offer a nervous smile. "Christian, could you help me? My seatbelt is stuck." You ask in embarrassment, feeling your cheeks heat up. Je ignores you and hands the woman a baseball bat he was hiding behind his back. She takes it and shares a steamy kiss with him. Your jaw drops as tears threaten to spill. "What is this?" You cried, your heart in pieces.

"Happy Anniversary, Anastasia." He says to her. She smiles and gets in a striking pose. "What are you doing?" You asked, scared. You struggle harder to get free. Your vision blacks out as you feel the bat come down hard on your skull. You pass out.

You wake up with the worst headache of your life. "She's awake." You hear the woman excitedly. You try to say something but it comes out a mumble. You finally open your eyes, only to find yourself under the weird table, your head sticking out of the middle of the hole. You tried to move, but found your body wouldnt move. "What's going on?" You managed to finally say.

"This is my favorite part!" The woman called Anastasia squealed, playing with a mirror in her hands. Christain looked down at you with cold eyes. "They always fall for it." He laughed. "Dont these cows ever think this is too good to be true?" He ridiculed you. Tears spill down your cheeks. "They always fall for it because they cant resist someone like you interested in them, beats the usual poor, meth trash." Said the unnamed man.

Anastasia holds the mirror in front of you as you were trying to say something to defend yourself. You stare in horror. The top half of your skull had been cleanly cut off. Your brain very exposed. "I always love their shocked faces." Anastasia said to Christian. They all picked up their spoons and sink them into your brain. You couldnt feel it, but you could see it, thanks to the mirror they placed in front of you. They all savored the taste of your brain, moaning with each bite. You could feel your heart pounding in your throat and ears. You were petrified, you didnt want to die. You tried to plead with them but eith esch bite they took, the more you body didnt cooperate.

You found it harder and harder to pay attention. Soon you were just drooling as you watched the last visible part of your brain go into Christian's mouth. You struggled to stay conscious until the bitter end. You die.


	2. Cats unfortunate date

It had been a slow rainy afternoon. Cat sipped her tea as she scoured a story website for any sign of rule breakers. She worked under Anastasia Steele-Grey as an assistant. Cat touched her pearl necklace in outraged shock when she spotted a story that didn't follow one of the minor rules. Fun? She didn't know the definition of the word. She added it to a ridiculous lost to be brigade with reports. Effectively abusing the sites report feature and ironically breaking one of the site's rules herself, harassment. Did that stop her? Nope! She had a mission and it wasn't one of creating or actually enjoying any content she read. It was to kill any budding authors or fun. She was so preoccupied with quashing the dirty, stinky, no good rule breakers, when the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on walked past. She might as well have been a ghost, she lamented.

He pulled his wife, Anastasia, into a passionate kiss, right in front of Cat. Cat wrinkled her skirt in frustration. She was 29 and never been kissed, let alone anything further. She glowered at the floor, waiting for their affectionate display to be over. Tears welled in her eyes. Why wouldn't a man come sweep her off her feet? She abruptly left her seat and rushed to the bathroom.

Cat checked her meticulously applied nude lipstick. It hadn't budged. She had been wearing the same skin color lipstick for a decade. Anything more than a natural lip color was for hussies. It didnt seem to matter how well kempt she was, how neat her hair was. Men and neither women never went for her. Not even the other loser in her lame fic reporting community.

She weakly slammed her fist down on the counter. It wasn't fair. Sure she was below average, but she couldn't understand why no one took notice of her sophisticated style and demeanor. She wanted Christian Grey! Hell, anyone would do, she was so lonely. Even her cats despised her. Cat sighed in defeat. She would be alone the rest of her life. She found it hard to keep any meaningful relationships, they parted ways stating she was too uptight and judgy, the ones that didn't just up and ghost her anyways.

Thoughts of her boss's husband filled her mind. She was a rule lover to an obscene extent, but a homewrecker? Anything for a crumb of affection and cock. Cat looked in the mirror with a new resolve. It was about time she was noticed for something other than being a pest! Ana broke the rules sometimes and that has _consequences. _Cat pinched her cheeks to make them look flushed, she bit her lips to do the same as well. She pulled a strand from her too neat updo and unbuttoned the collar button and one below it.

Cat sashayed out of the bathroom and bumped right into Christian's chest. He grunted and caught his footing. He glared down at Cat, his expressions softened somewhat. She blushed hard and stammered out an apology. His cold eyes hushed her and she held his gaze. The corners of his lips pulled into a grin, though it seemed off. Cat went to pull away when she saw Anastasia round the corner, Christian held her in place. "I see the way you look at me." Christain purred icyly. He paused, watching Cat turn tomato red. "Put on your cutest outfit and I'll have my driver pick you up. Consider it a...date." He said, watching Cat nearly melt in his grip. He let go and walked out the nearby door.

Cat stood there, processing what had just happened. She noticed Anastasia staring holes through her. Did her boss just witness her husband asking another woman in a date? Cat hoped Ana didnt hear about their date later. She did feel a tad guilty, but it wasn't against the law to go to dinner with a married man, or get ravished by said man in the back of a car behind Applebees.

Cat offered her a smile as she smoothed her shirt. A new spring in her step. Ana flashed her a sinister grin before continuing on her way. Cat furrowed her brows, it was just a smile right? She waited til it was a minute after to clock out.

Cat raced to her rusting 1998 Ford Fiesta, it was a splotchy red at this point. She quickly got in and drove home, making sure to drive one under the speed limit so she didn't break the law. The drivers behind her were pissed off and kept passing. Cat wondered where they all were going in such a hurry. Rule breakers should have left earlier, she rolled her eyes. More like before this inconsiderate driver got behind the wheel.

Cat finally made it home. She was relieved, driving was too stressful for her little heart with all those law breakers passing her. Cat hurried inside, making a note to report her neighbors grass for being 1/8th an inch above the limit in their HOA.

She's been told she's a nuisance, attention seeker, too uptight, full of herself, and unlikable/unlovable. Tonight she would prove them all wrong. She looked around her bland beige apartment. Her 9 cates all scattered away from her and his in various spots. A sad sigh left her lips. "You're all a bunch of rule breakers! Remember rule number 5? No running away from mommy ever! And that's all you guys ever do!" Cat admonished the cats. They were cats so they didn't listen.

Cat shook it off and hung up her cardigan and took off her shoes. Oh how she longed for a child! She longed to be in complete control of another being's life, she would parent with an iron fist. The thought of it gave her chills. She would have to convince Christian to bed her and then she could sue him for child support, or better yet, steal him all to herself.

Cat carefully changed into a plain mint colored evening dress. She felt a little scandalous, the hem was just at her knee and the neckline showed part of her barely there collar bone. She put on a clean pair of sheer nude stockings. She freshened herself up and sprayed some vanilla scented bodymist she found at walmart. Christian was definitely gonna fall for her tonight.

She waited impatiently for 2 hours. In that time she added many funny fics to her lame little community to report. Cat got a high from reporting other peoples work. Sure she told them oh so helpfully to post on another site. Though it was an after thought really, she had a hard on for stamping out young writers and leaving holier than thou reviews that erred on the robotic side. She snorted, "Fun is illegal, kid." She laughed when she was called heartless, of course she had a heart, she would be dead otherwise. Oh no! She laughed! She shocked herself, forgetting what it felt like to laugh, even if it was humorlessly. She was untouchable since she out in her profile on this site that any messages or replies to her reviews would be used as evidence against them. She was safe from any rightful angry reposnses to her ridiculous crusade.

A text alerted her to the uber waiting for her outside. An uber? Didn't he say he was going to send his driver? How did he get her number? She cautiously stepped outside. "Cat?" Asked the driver. "That's me." Cat said as she made her way to the car. This was it! She was finally going on a real date! She could only imagine what those were like. No more pretend dates with her cats!

She continued her ruthless onslaught of reporting. Spending every last free second she had for the past decade on this pointless crusade. An hour easily flew by. They had arrived. Cat looked up from her phone in surprise. They were at an airport!

Christian met them on the tarmac and opened Cat's door. "Thank you." She stuttered, flushing scarlet. He thanked the driver, who then departed. "I hope the ride wasn't too boring." Christian said as he linked arms with her. He led her towards a private jet. Cat's heart quickened. "Oh, I kept quite busy." She said with a wave of her hand. Christian raised a brow. "Is that so?" He said in mild amusement. Cat nodded. "Feels like I'm cleaning up the scum. Its one if the few things that give me purpose to be honest." She said proudly, spitting a little. "And what would that be?" He asked. "You know, just reporting minor broken rules on a fanfiction site." Cat said with a goofy smile. Christian gave her a concerned wtf look.

Cat stared in shock when there were 5 people aboard the plane. "I thought this was going to be a private date, Christian." Cat whined, going pale when she saw Anastasia. "Cat! Glad you could make it!" Ana greeted, though the look in her eyes was hungry. Cat couldn't muster a greeting, too shocked. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, getting a whiff of cat urine, her body spray was too weak. "This one stinks!" One of the other guests spat. Cat shit him a glare. "I thought you wanted me, Christian." Cat managed to say.

"I do want you, we all do!" He said with a cheek splitting grin. Cat felt a pit form in her stomach. "You might want to buckle up, the plane is about to take off." Ana said as everyone took a seat. Cat sat in the only seat left and fastened her seat belt. Hit angry tears streamed down her face. This had to be some sick prank. It was like high school again.

Her ears popped and her stomach dropped when the plane finally took off. Cat sat there stewing, waiting for the ride to end so she could go home. She heard something heavy being wheeled around. She looked over saw a small table with a hole in the middle. What could that hole be for? She had a sinking feeling. "I want to go home!" She demanded. "You'll be home soon enough." An unnamed woman said, in an almost mocking tone.

Anastasia walked over, with a syringe in her hand. Cat struggled with her seatbelt, it was jammed! Cat let out a blood curdling scream. Ana rolled her eyes. Two of the men pinned Cat's arms and legs. Ana administered the shot to the side of Cat's neck. Theu released her limbs and gave her some space. She felt heavy and tired. She struggled to move. "Good, its already taken effect."

Christain unlocked Cat's seatbelt and let's her fall to the floor. He quickly binds her limbs and places her under the table. Her head poked out the center of the table, her neck pinched uncomfortably when the table was secured. The took out some clippers and buzzed her hair off. She then felt them take a razor to her scalp. True icy fear rocked her to the core. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks as they turned her head every which way.

"She was always on her phone playing around in this story site." Anastasia complained. "She was always ogling you!" She laughed and kissed Christian's cheek. "She always seemed fake and uptight." Christian said as he pulled out a scalpel from the rest of the surgical instruments. "Please don't." Cat begged. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. A scream tore out of her throat as the scalpel sliced through her scalp. Blood spilled everywhere.

They mercilessly peeked her scalp back and off, leaving her skull exposed. Anastasia dangled Cat's scalp in front of her, much to Cat's horror, before carelessly tossing it to the wayside. Cat hyperventilated. Christian picked up the bone saw and turned it on. Blinding pain was all Cat knew in that moment, that and the smell of burning bone. "And bone apple teeth everyone!" Anastasia said excitedly.

They stopped and stared. "Its so...small." the unnamed woman remarked. "Truly disappointing." Christian said. "I want to live, I want to have kids...please..." Cat begged, almost catatonic. "No offense Cat but you and I both know a terrible mom." Anastasia snorted as she picked up a spoon anyway. One of the men took the first bite . His face twisted in disgust. "It tastes like bitterness and discontent." He spat.

Anastasia out a mirror in front of Cat, showing her their handiwork. Cat stared in silent horror, staring at her own exposed brain. Ana sat back down and took a bite for herself. She spat it back out. "You're Ray, this is terrible." She snarled.

"What a waste of an existence, in life and death." Christian spat as he dragged her towards the back door. He pressed a button to signal to the pilot to fly lower to their usual body dumping grounds. Once there a green light appeared, the door opened and he threw Cat out with contempt. Her near lifeless body free fell into the ocean. "Bye you stinky virgin! You won't be missed." Christain yelled before he closed the door.


End file.
